


Different Tastes

by QueenMarmot



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M, Slash, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo are surprised to find Hobbit tastes different to Dwarf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Tastes

Thorin leaned back uncomfortably on the tree. The moon was full in the sky, and he had a surprisingly good view of the camp, although he himself was hidden in the darkness of the forest. Everyone was asleep apart from Dwalin who was keeping watch. Thorin’s eyes fixed on the Hobbit. His slightly smaller frame made him stand out from the others. But Thorin always knew where Bilbo was. Thorin’s hand drifted down to the bulge in his trousers, allowing himself a moment to think of Bilbo. His cock was hard, and he knew he would get no sleep until he had his release.

Suddenly there was movement. Thorin stopped – Bilbo was not asleep. He watched as the Hobbit rolled up to his feet, and looked around before carefully creeping away from the camp. The Dwarf-King’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Bilbo moving soundlessly towards the trees; towards Thorin. The Hobbit came closer and closer, and Thorin realised he was holding his breath. 

“Thorin?” whispered Bilbo, “are you there?” 

“In here” replied Thorin.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you” said Bilbo. “I saw you leave, and I wanted to… that is I was worried that…, um, are you alright?”

Thorin smiled, his teeth glinting white in the darkness. “I am perfectly fine, Master Burglar. I just wanted a little time to myself.” 

“Ah,” said Bilbo “I, uh, shan’t disturb you. I will, um, go back, then.”

“No, wait” Thorin called, the tremble in his voice almost giving him away. “Stay awhile. I… enjoy your company.” Bilbo hesitated. Then he closed the gap between them and stood awkwardly in front of the Dwarf-King.

“Sit” instructed Thorin.

The Hobbit sat, then shuffled closer to Thorin. “I’ve noticed you, er, often have time alone” he observed.

Thorin nodded. “I do. But tonight, I am glad you are with me.” Bilbo smiled nervously, fiddling with his sleeves. “Do I make you uncomfortable?” asked Thorin.

“A little” admitted Bilbo. “You always seem so… troubled, I suppose. It makes me sad.”

Thorin stared at the Hobbit. “Sad?” he asked softly.

“Yes” said Bilbo. “I wish there was some way I could… make you feel better.” The Hobbit and the Dwarf-King sat in silence. “I should go,” said Bilbo. 

“No!” cried Thorin, “no,” he repeated, more softly. “You being here makes me feel better.”

“I’m glad,” said Bilbo. “If there is anything I can do… anything at all… I…” his voice trailed off. Bilbo shuffled closer, so that he was almost touching Thorin, then he took a deep breath “I know I’m just a Hobbit from the Shire, who knows little of the world, and you are a King with the worries of the world upon your shoulders, but…”

“Kiss me,” Thorin interrupted.

“What?” said Bilbo. 

“I said, kiss me, Master Baggins, that’s why you are here is it not?”

“Well, yes, but… don’t you want to, I mean, it’s a bit sudden and…” Thorin leaned in and grabbed Bilbo’s jacket and dragged him in for a crushing kiss. The Hobbit’s face was soft and smooth against the rasp of Thorin’s beard. Bilbo gave a little gasp as Thorin slid his tongue against Bilbo’s teeth, prising them open. Then Thorin was pulling Bilbo into his lap, kissing the Hobbit’s jaw and sucking bruises into his neck, making Bilbo moan and gasp.

Thorin stopped to admire his work on Bilbo’s pale skin. The sight of the deep red marks made him ache with desire. “P… please don’t stop!” begged Bilbo. Thorin growled as he set about the Hobbit again, pushing Bilbo’s jacket back, tearing open the buttons on his shirt to expose his smooth, hairless skin. Bilbo’s top clothes were cast aside as Thorin bit and licked his way across the Hobbit’s chest, flicking his tongue against hard nipples and dragging his teeth against soft flesh. Bilbo tried to push a clenched fist into his mouth, desperately trying to stifle the groans escaping his throat. Thorin pulled his hand away. “The others will hear!” squealed Bilbo. 

“Let them” hissed Thorin, pausing in his assault.

Bilbo took advantage of the pause - small Hobbit hands sneaked past Thorin’s coat and shirt, winding thick black curls around fingers. Bilbo nipped at Thorin’s neck. The Dwarf-King laughed, “you’re a dark horse, Master Burglar.” Bilbo grinned. Thorin quickly shed his own upper clothes so that both Hobbit and Dwarf had bare chests that bumped and ground together as each fought to control the other with kisses. Thorin groaned as Bilbo’s thumb pressed into the bulge in his trousers. Then the Hobbit was pulling at Thorin’s belt, freeing Thorin’s throbbing member. Bilbo quickly took it into his mouth, drawing an appreciative growl from Thorin’s throat. 

“Mmmm…” Bilbo sucked greedily on Thorin’s cock. “Delicious!” he murmured.

“Oh yes?” asked Thorin, his voice silky-smooth “tell me, Master Burglar, how do I taste?”

“Like… an oak-aged whisky – full bodied and smoky” replied Bilbo, Thorin’s cock still in his mouth.

Thorin had to steady himself as the vibrations from Bilbo’s words buzzed around him, sending shivers up his spine and threatening to undo him. Bilbo stopped to look up at Thorin, an impish glint in his eyes. “I find Hobbit is much sweeter and spicier.” 

“Do you indeed?” said Thorin. “I am rather fond of sweet and spicy meat.”

Thorin watched as Bilbo’s attentions returned to his cock – it looked huge in the Hobbit’s small red mouth. Bilbo moaned as Thorin’s calloused hands ran over his naked skin. Thorin reached Bilbo’s trousers and began dragging them down. The Hobbit gave a little squeak as his own hard cock popped free, then he pulled at Thorin’s trousers in return. Within moments they were both naked; Bilbo nestling in Thorin’s lap as he noisily licked and sucked at Thorin’s thick shaft. “Sweet and spicy, you say” murmured Thorin softly. “We shall see” then he grabbed Bilbo’s hips and flipped the Hobbit upside in one fluid motion. Bilbo squealed in surprise, but Thorin quickly guided his head back down. Then, steadying Bilbo’s smaller frame against him, he leant in to devour the Hobbit’s cock. Bilbo gasped, desperately trying to keep his lips wrapped around Thorin. “Mmmmm… yes” agreed Thorin “Hobbit is indeed sweet and spicy; like mead made from the finest honey”. Bilbo was not long, but his shaft was wide. Thorin swallowed him whole, sucking him long and hard; drinking in the sweet nectar already seeping from Bilbo’s swollen head.

Bilbo panted and gasped as Thorin consumed him utterly. The intensity was like nothing he had ever experienced back in the Shire. Each lick and suck felt like a thousand fireworks exploding in his belly. Thorin ran his hands through Bilbo’s blond curls, slick and dark with sweat. He gently guided the Hobbit’s lips back to his aching cock, and slowly fucked his mouth. Their movements began to synchronise; heads bobbing, hips thrusting, suddenly becoming more urgent, more hungry. Bilbo began to whimper, and Thorin knew he was close. The Dwarf-King opened his jaw and took the Hobbit as deep into his throat as he could. Bilbo only lasted three more thrusts before he came, yelling into Thorin’s cock as he sent sweet, thick spurts like honey across Thorin’s tongue. The vibrations pushed Thorin over the edge, and he quickly followed, filling Bilbo’s mouth until it overflowed, dripping down his chin onto Thorin’s belly. The Dwarf-King lowered the Hobbit down before gathering him up in his arms. Their mouths sought each other’s, tongues sliding against each other as their tastes mingled together until they were both utterly spent and they collapsed into each other’s arms.


End file.
